The UNSC Houston
by BannaMan
Summary: The stories of the UNSC heavy class frigate, Houston. This story is an AU and will be mostly serious which I'm not good at. Rated T for language. Discontinued.


**A/N:** _ **Halo Friends, and Welcome to The UNSC Houston. I've decided to try my hand at a more serious story which is Taboo for me. Well anyway, the story will be about a UNSC ship captain, William Beau (bow). It's probably a bad idea to tackle 3 stories at once but I'll try. I would love a review so please leave one. Enjoy!**_

 _ **While writing this, I didn't realize there are two ways to spell gray, grey and gray. Thanks english! :(**_

 **Slipspace**

 **5/31/2528 0900 hours**

"Captain's log. Date, May 31st. We, the crew of the UNSC Houston, a heavy Paris class frigate, are currently on route to an agricultural based world, Kongo III. There have been reports of Slipspace movement around the system and the brass has decided to send the closest ships to the system. 2 other ships are also on the way, The UNSC Hiroshima, a heavy cruiser, and the UNSC Deutschland, a light escort destroyer. We still don't have an AI since we were rushed from port. Okay that's all. End log."

Captain William Beau leaned back in his chair. He looked around at his crew, all at their stations monitoring the ship's status.

"Polo, what's our ETA till we reach Kongo III." William asked.

"We'll be arriving in approximately two hours, sir, The Deutschland, one hour, and The Hiroshima one and a half." Lieutenant Marcus Haming aka, Polo, responded. Polo had buzzed, light brown hair, with green eyes and white skin. He was the navigational officer of The Houston.

"Good, What's are engine status, Emily." Beau asked his Chief Engineering Officer, Emily Norris. She had red hair that fell to her shoulders in whisp and had hazel eyes. Her skin was freckled and pale.

"It's all good over here, sir." She answered casually.

"Okay, I'm heading down to the mess hall to eat. Polo, take over for me." Beau said has he stood up.

He only stood at about 6 feet tall, the average male height. He wasn't skinny but he wasn't ripped either. Beau was a pale cinnamon with dark brown, almost black hair and dark brown eyes. He was just assigned the position of Captain by the Brass to prepare for a new threat to humanity, The Covenant. Everyone was well aware of the Covenant now and their mission to annihilate humanity.

Unlike most ship captains, Beau liked to socialize with his crew and would commonly eat with them in the mess halls. Having that bond with his crew allow them to have a high view of him and so they know that he's also human.

 _Later_

Beau walked the long, metal corridors of the ship, _his_ ship, heading towards the mess hall for breakfast.

He entered, being greeted by people looking up from their food at him. Everyone went back to their food has it was common for the captain to be down here. Beau picked up a tray and brought it the servers. They gave a sloppy salute and Beau nodded in return. He got his tray of a grey biscuit, brown bacon, and grey eggs.

The food wasn't the best but he could deal with it. He walked over to a table by a window and sat. Beau ate slowly, something didn't feel right about their current assignment. He looked to his right to see his weapons officer, Annabel Jenkins, walking towards him. Her dirty blonde hair was wavy and only went down to her neck. She was Caucasian and was about 5' 8". She had a food tray in her hands.

Annabel sat in front of Beau placing her tray down. She saluted him in a formal manner and said "Sir."

"Bell, stop the formalities, what do you need?" Beau asked her.

"Something doesn't feel right about this next mission, sir." Bell said, nibbling on her biscuit.

Beau nodded, he could agree. He looked over Bell, she was wearing a UNSC navy hat and her uniform. He started to become unfocused has his brain stumbled.

" I don't understand it, Captain, it's as if my entire body is screaming bad will happen." Bell continued. "Sir, are you okay?"

Beau snapped out of his daydream and we went back to reality. "Yes, sorry, I feel a little off today." He said.

"Okay." Bell replied with a strange face.

They sat there in silence for about 5 minutes before Beau got up and prepared to head back to the bridge.

"I'm heading back to the bridge, I expect to see you there in five." Beau told Bell has he got up.

"Aye, sir." She said and went back to tackling her eggs.

So he wasn't the only one who felt off today. That put his mind at ease and he marched his way to the bridge after have putting away his tray.

 _Bridge_

Beau walked onto the bridge, the sliding door making a slight hiss has it opened.

"Captain on deck!" Someone yelled and everybody stood up from their stations and saluted.

"At ease." Beau boomed and returned the salute.

He sat himself at his chair in front of the viewport, the monitors above it showing any useful data that may be relevant at that time, right now they were blank.

The bridge was silent, besides the tapping of keys and the occasional cough.

"Polo, what's our ETA." Beau asked out of the blue.

"Hour and a half, sir." Polo replied without hesitation.

Okay, he had time to waste. Beau pulled out a book, _2001: A Space Odyssey._ It was a classic and could go for thousands at auctions. He started reading.

 _Five minutes before Slipspace exit_

"All crew, this is your captain speaking, we are exiting Slipspace in five." Beau spoke over the intercom.

"Sir, we're not picking up any radio activity from The Hiroshima or The Deutschland." the Communication Officer, Lieutenant Zachary Martinez said suspiciously. He was a dark cinnamon and had black hair and brown eyes.

"What do you mean, we couldn't be here earlier than the others." Beau said confused.

They would soon get their answer.

Has the The Houston exited Slipspace, the sight ahead of them was horrible. There were million pieces of metal and debris floating around. The charred shells of two ships could be seen. The ship's that once were mighty vessels floated here in pieces, burnt, and desolated.

Beau leaned forward and clenched his chairs arms. "Scan for any survivors, Now!" Beau demanded sternly.

Slight gasp could be heard among the bridge and even a "My god."

"Who could have done such a thing." Beau thought to himself.

"I'm...I'm sorry, sir, there are no survivors." His Communications Officer replied, sorrow obvious in his voice.

Everyone sat silently on the bridge has they floated through the carnage.

"Sir! five contacts picked up, they're on the other side of the planet." One of Beau's officers said through the silence.

"Could it be Covenant? I heard of them being very powerful but not powerful enough to take out a heavy cruiser." Beau mumbled to himself

"Are they Unsc? " Beau asked.

"No sir." The officer replied. "They should be visible in ten minutes."

"Weapons, arm our MAC cannon and load missile pods A through E." Beau ordered his Weapons Officer

"Aye sir." Bell replied, sorrow and distraught obvious in her voice.

"We're gonna blow what ever son of a bitch did this to next Tuesday." Beau said under his voice.

The monitors above the viewport flashed to life, showing position in orbit, velocity, and weapon info. There was a little planet with five red dots in orbit, about to come near our position in orbit.

"Sir, contacts should be visible now." The officer said.

Captain William Beau slowly rose, before him were five sleek, purple ships. They were very much like sharks, in the aspect of how menacing they looked.

Pale light started to form along the hulls of the ships. It only took Captain Beau a second to realize what was next.

"Evasive maneuvers! NOW!" Beau screamed to no one in general.

Purple streaks of plasma barreled their way towards The Houston, screaming for human blood.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter of** _ **The UNSC Houston**_ **. I left it a cliffhanger because I'm tired and I need to be awake to write action. I'm not used to writing serious stories so sorry if it's weird. Please tell of any grammar mistakes. Please review and keep looking sexy you. Bye. (I kinda forgot about AI till halfway through writing this, lol me).**


End file.
